


Demon Sex Notebook

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Attempted role play but their idiots, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Blow Job, Blow job on the sofa, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Crowley riding Aziraphale in his reading chair, Demon Sex Notebook, M/M, Porn Journal, Possessive Crowley, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Just smut based off of a silly post I put on some of the Facebook fan sites.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	Demon Sex Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/gifts).



> Thanks to Yvesriba, for asking if they could beta this nonsense and also creating the awesome art attached ❤️ Here’s the link to see. Her stuffs awesome!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432892

Aziraphale is being weird, at least weird for Aziraphale. Instead of his usual fussy demeanor, and old fashioned clothes, Crowley steps into the back of the book shop to an angel in tight spandex trousers, and a white button down. The first several buttons of the shirt undone, exposing most of his chest.

“Crowley!” The angel’s voice is breathy, his eyes bright and excited. Crowley is having a lot of difficulty looking away from the soft down of blond chest hair on display.

“Angel.” The demon pulls his gaze to look Aziraphale in the eyes. “You need help with anything? You sound out of breath.”

“I do darling.” Aziraphale steps into Crowley’s personal space, tracing his fingers over the buttons of Crowley’s shirt. “I’ve been meaning to get in shape.” He points to a large, silver, rubber ball in the corner. “You’re so lean and lovely, I was hoping you might help me learn yoga.”

Crowley can feel his brain short circuit. This is nice, _really_ nice, but this isn’t his angel. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Yeah.” Crowley’s throat goes dry. “Are we going to classes, or’d you buy a video?”

Aziraphale steps back, seemingly admiring the view. “Video? Oh no dearest. As tight and muscular as you are, I assumed you’d know all about how to work me out.”

Crowley removes his sunglasses, placing them on the table beside him. “Are you doing this because you want to, or did someone say something to hurt your feelings? You know I love the way you look, yeah?”

Aziraphale sighs deeply, looking to the ceiling. After several moments he returns Crowley’s gaze. “Yes love, I just thought perhaps you’d like to help me be a little more physical.”

Crowley nods, still having no clue what the heaven is happening. “I could get us both classes at Triyoga.” He offers

“I was hoping this would be more one on one.” The angel winds his arms around Crowley’s waist, pushing his effort against the demon’s leg.

 _Oh!_ Crowley clears his throat. “Angel, I don’t know the slightest about yoga. Afraid I wouldn’t be much help.”

“Hmphh.” The angel appears frustrated and steps away. “Fine, yes, classes then.” Crowley has no clue what he’s done wrong as Aziraphale stalks away. “For now, shall we order out?”

Bewildered, the demon reaches out, unsure of what he’s done to upset his angel. “Uh, yeah, sure. What do you want? Sushi? Curry?“

“Pizza.” Aziraphale says bluntly. Walking to the sofa and laying across it as if posing for a Greek sculptor.

“Pizza?“ Crowley feels his face twitch.

“Yes, and I’d like it if you would go pick it up and bring it here.“ The angel says primly.

Crowley drops his chin, staring at Aziraphale, waiting for a punchline that does not come. “Why the fuck would I go out to retrieve a food item..... One which I might add you’ve turned your nose up at multiple times before, when we can get someone to deliver it h.....”

The realization of what’s happening hits him like a damn lorry. The notebook, the fucking porn notebook the angel has been keeping since their trip to the states.

Aziraphale has been begging Crowley to do this, although Crowley still thinks their way is better than some smut videos. But what Aziraphale wants, Aziraphale gets.

“Yeah, sure angel.“ He stammers. “Call ahead. I’ll go fetch it. Get whatever you want on it.“ With a slight grin. “I believe it’s your turn to pay.“

Aziraphale’s downcast expression lights up. “Oh, yes.” He stands, hurriedly making his way to the phone. “If you don’t mind getting it, I’ll pay you when you return.”

“Sure thing, Angel.” Crowley waits as Aziraphale places the order, gives the demon directions on where to go, before making his way to the Bentley.

******************************

Forty-five minutes later Aziraphale hears the Bentley pull to the curb. The angel has taken a quick shower, sitting in his tartan dressing gown and nothing else.

Crowley knocks on the bookshop door and Aziraphale smiles, pleased that he has agreed to cooperate with the angel’s game. 

He knows the sweet demon has some hang-ups about it. Most likely from the years Hell forced him to work around the industry. 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, finds the stories so ridiculously exciting. He had practically begged Crowley to do this. Of course Aziraphale should have given Crowley some warning before enacting the fantasies he had saved in his notebook. But the blond is spoiled and he knows Crowley would never tell him no.

Opening the door slightly, Aziraphale allows the robe to fall over his shoulder, exposing bare skin. 

“Can I help you?” The angel says sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

“Delivery for a Mr.Fell.” Crowley’s voice is low, husky. Aziraphale recognizes the cadence from the demon’s former temptation days.

“Oh, yes.” The angel allows the door to open completely, stepping aside to give Crowley access. “Won’t you come in, I need to locate my wallet.”

Crowley enters as Aziraphale skitters into the back room. He turns, locking the door and pulling the blinds, before following the shop owner into the back.

He find his angel near the sofa, dressing gown untied revealing his bare chest, stomach and left leg. “It seems I cannot locate my money.” Aziraphale ‘frets’ running his hands through damp blond curls.

Crowley places the pizza on the writing desk. Circling Aziraphale, his hand gliding along the angel’s plump ass. “I can think of other ways you can pay me.”

“Is that so?” Aziraphale tilts his head, looking at Crowley through his lashes. “And what sort of payment do you feel would be fitting?”

Crowley removes his hands from the angel to undo his zip and trousers. Seating himself on the sofa, he pushes his pants and trousers to his ankles. “C’mere.”

Aziraphale nods, lowering himself to the floor, pouting his lower lip teasingly. The look alone has Crowley achingly hard. “Suck me.”

A sigh shudders from the angel, as he moves to muzzle against Crowley’s bollocks. Placing kisses against the sensitive area, before taking a testis into his mouth and sucking gently.

Crowley‘s head falls back against the sofa, and his hands entwine in the soft, flaxen down of the angel’s hair. Crowley’s moans, as Aziraphale releases one side, engulfing the other.

“Fuck, Angel! Suck me don’t tease me.” Crowley’s voice shaking with want.

Aziraphale moves to his shaft, peppering kisses along the underside of the long hard cock, transitioning to long slow licks up and down the length of him.

“Please, Angel, please.” Crowley begs, as Aziraphale begins to alternate between licking and scraping his teeth along the demon’s dick.

Crowley whimpers as Aziraphale moves his lips to the head of his penis. Playfully licking and sucking on the tip, before plunging down, deep throating his lovers beautiful cock.

Crowley cries out and Aziraphale’s eyes water as he takes the demon’s length into the back of his throat, before pulling back and diving down again. He repeats the motion multiple times, humming approval around his lover’s cock, as the excitement grows too strong and Crowley bucks into his mouth. 

Crowley’s bollocks in hand, Aziraphale can feel them tighten as the demon gets closer and closer to his climax. 

“Not yet.” Crowley pulls Aziraphale up, before tipping over that edge. “I want to ride you, Angel.”

Crowley stands, pulling the angel to his feet. Kicking his pants and trousers away, Crowley pushes the robe from Aziraphale’s shoulders. The angel completely naked before him, and, oh what a sight. Milky skin and soft flecks of golden hair cover Aziraphale’s strong chest. Crowley stares mesmerized by his plump cock and the swell of his ass and thighs. 

“This isn’t how the story went, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s lip curls in a smirk, and Crowley pushes him across the room and into his large reading chair.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Crowley growls, straddling his angel. “What we have is better than some smutty video.“

The demon slicks the fingers of his right hand, playing at his own entrance. With his left, he’s slicks oil over Aziraphale’s cock, stroking the angel’s throbbing length.

“We make love, I love you angel.“ Crowley claims the soft pink lips with his own. His tongue tracing the flesh until Aziraphale allows him entrance. His angel tastes so good, like tea, cake and the salty hint of Crowley’s pre-come on that soft velvet tongue. Crowley working himself open as he moans into Aziraphale’s mouth.

“I love you too.” Aziraphale whispers breathlessly against Crowley’s lips.

The demon pulls back from the kiss, positioning his entrance at the head of Aziraphale’s dick. Looking directly into his lovers eyes, Crowley lowers himself, moaning at the sweet burn.

“You feel so good, angel.” Crowley begins to move slowly. “You’re beautiful, I love the way your dick fills me. No porn can compare to you.” The demon pants, picking up speed. “This is worship, Aziraphale. I worship you. Your body, your mind. You are my muse, my deity.”

Aziraphale buries his face against Crowley’s chest and the pleasure is blinding. “Worship me love. You’re so beautiful, so good to me. So perfect.”

“Fuck me hard, Angel.” Crowley digs his nails into Aziraphale’s creamy white shoulders. “Claim me, make me yours.”

Aziraphale begins to thrust in return, matching Crowley’s movements, like riding a wave. A storm they’re creating with their bodies in tandem. “Mine, Crowley. Always mine.”

“This is what you should be writing about.” Crowley pants, head thrown back. Aziraphale’s grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from falling. “Me. Your demon. Don’t I give you enough, Angel?“

“Y-yes!” Aziraphale calls out. The sensation of this exquisite creature, riding his cock, and the possessive words coming from that beautiful mouth, are better than any video Aziraphale has ever seen. “M-more. More than enough.”

“Good.” The redhead leans forward long fingers Aziraphale’s lips to meet his own. “Scream my name and come for me. Fill me and claim me.”

With that, Aziraphale begins pounding into Crowley, harder and harder. The demon screaming out Aziraphale’s name as the angel’s cock repeatedly pushes against his prostate with each stroke.

“Az-ahah-angel!” Crowley screams as his come covers his and Aziraphale’s torsos. Crowley’s ass clenching around the angel, causing Aziraphale to follow immediately behind.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s Calls out as the demon presses their lips together and the angel rides out his pleasure.

They gasp into the others mouth, still entangled for several minutes afterwards. This is one of Crowley‘s favorite parts of life now, just holding his angel. The fact he can freely show Aziraphale how he feels. How much his angel is loved.

“I love you so much.“ Crowley’s lips mere centimeters from Aziraphale’s.

“I love you too, my darling.“ Bright blue eyes stare into shining topaz. “I agree what we do is much better.“ With a coy smirk. “Perhaps from now on I shall keep a demon sex notebook instead. Do you have anymore offers for entries?”


End file.
